The Lotus Arc Blooms
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Team JNPR is off on a hike and two of the members are taking the opportunity to relax to... unprecedented heights.


For Celeste and Team Shampoo.

It was a bright and sunny day. Everything was as normal as can be. The birds were chirping, the students diligently walking to their next class, and Nora being earnest as always for the hike. For you see, Team JNPR was on their way to a hike up the nearby mountains. Pyrrha simply insisted on it.

"You guys underestimate the value of going on a nice hike. It really clears the mind."

Nora chirped up, eager to talk as always.

"I'm sure that's fine and dandy but what's there to DO up there besides sit around?"

Ren walked up right beside her with a big bag in hand, no doubt full of the necessary foods needed for the picnic.

"Nora, you shouldn't doubt Pyrrha's judgment. As a well trained warrior, she knows the best ways to relax. I'm sure we all could use an opportunity to unwind."

As he finished saying that he turned around to see none other than their leader Jaune. Ren's thoughts began to wander.

'He appears as though he could use a full body massage. Wait… why did I just think that?'

Jaune caught up to them and was visibly fatigued from Pyrrha's training session earlier. He could barely hold a jog and plain walking seemed to take a bit out of him.

"Oh man, I hope you're right about the relaxing view up there. I think I need to die for a solid 2, 3 hours."

Pyrrha looked at him with a bit of an embarrassed look on her face.

"I kinda went a bit overboard with the training today."

"I think the line of going overboard was crossed when you had me swing back and forth until I could slice off a tree branch without touching it. We were at this for half an hour!"

Nora perked up and ran to the front of the group.

"Well we're already packed and on our merry way. Might as well make the best of it!"

And so the 4 friends went on a mini journey to the top of the mountain. Within an hour they had made it to a spot near the top just outside a cave. The view was breathtaking to say the least. They could see Beacon in it's entirety.

Ren especially was taken aback by the view and looked in awe. Jaune meanwhile was taken aback as well… by his fatigue… to the ground. He was on the ground lying on his back taking in deep breaths from pure exhaustion.

"Yeah guys don't worry, I'm fine here. Just leave me be, this view works just fine."

Nora giggled and looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh come on Jaune, dead already?"

Pyrrha gazed at the view and turned around to take one look upward only to catch a vantage point in her line of sight.

"Guys look! I'm sure that little place up there has an even better view!"

Jaune meanwhile remained prone on the floor, staring up into the vast blue sky.

"I… I really don't wanna use my legs anymore. One of you guys carry me!"

Pyrrha chuckled, "Oh don't worry Jaune we'll go on without you. I've pushed you far enough for one day."

Nora face showed a slight form of disappointment

"Aw come on! We're almost at the top! Another 15 minutes and we're there!"

Ren, feeling fatigued as well could use a rest break. So he made the natural suggestion.

"Hey, I'm feeling tired too. Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll stay here with Jaune, he looks like he could use the company.

With that Nora let out a loud "Alright!" and proceeded to trek onward with her redheaded companion next to her. Ren was now left with Jaune and a view of the academy from.

Ren pulled out a couple snacks and offered some to Jaune.

"You want one? I know how much you like the Marshmallow Bars."

"No thanks, maybe a water though. I'm parched."

Ren rolled a water bottle over to his teammate who caught it. Jaune sat up from the ground and glanced over at Ren. He couldn't help but notice a distinct feeling in his gut when he looked at him. Was it… butterflies?

'No no, that's ridiculous… right?' He thought to himself.

Lately though, Jaune had been having thoughts about his pistol wielding teammate. Sure Pyrrha was great and all, she's amazing in Jaune's eyes. But something stirred inside of him whenever he would think of Ren. Something different yet the same.

Jaune, being the bold leader he was, decided to try and voice his thoughts out to Ren.

Because THAT'S a smart idea, right?

"Hey Ren buddy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Ren responded, still fixated on the task at hand.

"Well lately I've been having these weird thoughts about one of my teammates. Romantic thoughts and such, y'know?"

"Is this about Pyrrha?"

"N-n-no! I mean, yes! I mean… ugh, it's complicated."

Jaune needed a second to compose himself and formulate a coherent string of sentences to explain the complex thoughts rumbling around in his brain.

"You see, it's not just about Pyrrha. I like her, sure, that's no secret. It's just I've recently been having these… thoughts… about somebody else. It just so happens that somebody is um… well… a guy."

Ren immediately ceased his search for the snack he wanted and turned to Jaune with a shocked expression.

"Wait… so you're into…?"

Jaune simply shrugged and responded, "Yeah, I think so."

Ren didn't quite know how to handle something like this. How could anyone? This was a bombshell to say the least. From his leader of all people too. Ren's mind went blank. Where does he go from here? What should he say? Should he even say anything?

"Ren, you should know something."

"What is it?"

A blush creeped onto Jaune's face. He turned away from Ren to face the view off the mountain.

"You know how I've been having these thoughts, right? Well it's just… um…"

Ren walked over and kneeled right next to Jaune. He put a hand on his leader's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's alright. You can tell me. I'm sure whatever it is you have to say, you'll feel better once you get it off your chest."

Jaune turned away, his face growing redder by the second. He couldn't handle this kind of tension.

"Well you see it's just that. Ren, the person I've been having thoughts about… is you."

Shocked.

That was the feeling Ren had at this moment. His mind barely had the capability to comprehend what was just said. He now understood why Jaune was so hesitant to tell him about all this. It all made sense.

Jaune spoke up to break up the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Ren I shouldn't have.."

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm just… taken aback is all. This hasn't exactly happened to me before."

It was silence for what seemed like ages. Neither knew how to proceed with the situation.

Then Ren got an idea. Whether or not it was a good idea was very much in doubt at the moment. And so he put a hand on Jaune's face and turned his head to face his own. Heartbeats racing at what seemed like a thousand beats per minute. The intensity between the two was magnified when they gazed into each other's eyes. Ren mustered all his courage and leaned in slowly towards Jaune's face. He leaned in closer and closer until they were mere inches apart. He stopped for a brief moment in hesitation, considering the situation, but with one last internal push he closed the gap between them with their lips.

Their kiss had the intensity on a thousand suns with all the gentleness of a morning sunrise. It was a feeling unlike anything either had felt before. It was overwhelming and yet… it felt so right.

After what seemed like forever the two separated and locked eyes once again. Jaune was the first to break the silence.

"Ren… I don't fully understand these feelings but… could you help me through them?"

"Of course. It's a complicated set of emotions. I'd be happy to."

With that, the two kissed once more, slightly more intense than the last, with the view of Beacon and a gentle breeze as the only spectators of their show of affection.

Or so they thought.

Nora could be seen looking on from a higher vantage point, practically spying on her two male teammates.

"Oh my word Pyrrha. This. Is. Happening!"

Pyrrha simply looked embarrassed and flustered at the sight. She was visibly uncomfortable watching the two and Nora's commentary wasn't exactly helping matters.

"Nora, don't you think it's best if we leave them be?"

"What? No way silly! We came all the way up here for this view, it just so happened to be a good spot to see where we left those two. Not to mention to see what they're doing…" She replied with a smirk on her face.

Pyrrha simply looked away and off into the distance attempting to salvage what little enjoyment she could from her higher ground. And still, Nora continued with her commentary on what Jaune and Ren were doing down below.

"Oh my! Do I see some tongue? Ooooh! Talk about steamy! Wait a minute… is he… *gasp* Ren's taking off his top! REN'S TAKING OFF HIS TOP! Oh my god those abs! Jaune you lucky bastard!"

Pyrrha simply facepalmed and made a loud sigh.

"I guess this is what I get for pushing Jaune too much…"

"Oh my god, Ren's taking off his pants!"

Fin


End file.
